Machkhit
Machkhit currently serves as Kuat Sector Moff. He is also a member of the Imperial High Command. He has also in the past served as the Imperial liaison to the Imperial Union, Grand Vizier of the COMPNOR and director of Imperial Intelligence. Prior to that Machkhit had a long career as an Admiral in the Imperial Navy, serving as a fleet commander for years and ultimately as the Navy Chief of Staff. He still owns the rank of Lord Admiral (and this might explain his assignement to the strategical Kuat sector). Biography Born on Kuat, the homeworld of the Kuat Drive Yards corporation, his parents were good supporters of the Empire being both engineers in the KDY space-yards around Kuat. After a rebel sabotage operation killed them both, Machkhit was educated by COMPNOR, becoming full of hatred for the growing rebellion. After brilliant studies, including in the infamous "SAGroup", he was accepted into the Imperial Academy. He was the first enlisted pilot to earn a perfect score at the Imperial Naval Academy tests at the end of the training. He was promoted directly to Flight Corporal and choose capital ship command as his first assignement. Machkhit was given his first command: a Corellian Corvette in the Corellian sector. His first ship was called the Black Ice. Later Machkhit took command of the IMS Vigilance for two months. Also, using the Holonet, he managed the Imperial Naval Academy as Assistant Director. After several months, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant (Junior Grade) and given command of the IMS Dark Star a lancer frigate. He later got promoted as Director of the INA and rose to the rank of full lieutenant. Acting as the defense attorney for Grand Admiral Veynom during the trial for high treason, Lieutenant Machkhit was then quickly promoted first to captain and then to Lieutenant Commander after his client was declared innocent. Following a successful capital ship maneuvers operation, he was promoted to Commander. During this period, Vodo Bonias attempted to overthrow the Emperor and was tracked by Imperial Troops. Captain Machkhit ship was one of the first to arrive near the vessel were Vodo Bonias was hiding and he personnaly lead a squad of stormtrooper to arrest the ploter. According to some sources, Machkhit then deliberatly allowed Vodo Bonias to escape, missing an easy blaster shoot as Bonias was moving to an escape shuttle, a fact later confirmed by the Emperor Bonias. Most observers thinks that Machkhit loyalty to Gorn Veynom might explain this incident. During the worst crisis in Imperial history, he resigned from his position of Commander and joined the Imperial Core. He later left the head of the Core Department of Justice after serious political conflicts about a year after becoming Judicator. He vanished soon after. After a strange and unknown career among the Siths, where it is only rumored that he lead the Sith Fleet, commanding the flagship ISD "Crimson Guard", he received the Sith Cross, the highest reward among the elite brotherhood. Other rumors told that he was deeply involved with the Sith force during the research of Gorn Veynom after his mysterious message to the Galaxy and that he managed to delay the Rebel Alliance forces, destroying one of their recon ship. After emerging some month later from hyperspace at Kuat in command of the prototype 'Escort Carrier' ship, Machkhit joined the Galactic Empire with Vodo Bonias with the rank of Admiral. He commanded for several years the 2IF, then later the 1IF and the 4IF. At last, he was promoted as Imperial Vizier, the second-in-command of COMPNOR. where he specialized in internal security, leading the Army|Task Force Delta] and later the COMPForce. Machkhit apparently planned and commanded the Kashyyyk Massacre as his flag ship was seen orbiting the planet during the operation and several witness indicated that he personnaly commanded an AT-AT walker division on the ground. Feared and respected in the Imperial Navy, Grand Vizier Machkhit later took command of the COMPNOR after serving as director of the feared Imperial Intelligence. He also has a permanent rank of Lord Admiral in the Imperial Navy. A constant and strong supporter of the Emperor Vodo Bonias, Machkhit was often in strong political conflicts with the Regent of the Thrown Arturus Goth. This might explain his resignation from COMPNOR and his transfer as head of the Imperial Justice Departement he lead for several months. He was the head of the court that found former Admiral Slicer guilty of unapropriate actions for an officer. Adar Machkhit is currently the Moff of sector Kuat, rulling from Kuat system, the largest imperial naval base in the galaxy. ::Browse Character Profiles - Star Wars Combine:: Machkhit See also * Galactic Empire * Imperial Core * Dark Empire * Imperial Navy * COMPNOR * Kashyyyk Massacre * Piett * Vodo Bonias References External links * ::Browse Character Profiles - Star Wars Combine:: Machkhit Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Imperials